Emilio Rivera y la camara secreta
by ALICIA LA 5050
Summary: la segunda parte de esta asaga esta ves emilio tendra que descubrir que se esconde en las profundidades del colegio.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno les dejo la segunda parte de esta asaga perdón por lo corto que me quedo este capitulo tratare de que el siguiente sea un poco mas largo. Sin nada mas que decir espero que la disfruten.

Emilio Rivera le pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco me pertenese.

_____________________________________________________________

**Emilio Rivera y la cámara secreta.**

Son las 5:30 de la mañana y Emilio esta durmiendo por dentro lo invadía una gran emoción ya que a las 10 am, Darío lo pasaría a buscar para ir a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en su casa allá en Nuevo León. Habían arreglado todo por teléfono y los padres de ambos habían estado de acuerdo, a Emilio le encantaba la idea de pasar el resto de las vacaciones fuera de la Ciudad Milagro.

De repente algo lo despertó, había empezado a escuchar un ruido muy raro como el de un motor, se levanto de la cama y abrió la ventana de su cuarto para quedarse viendo sorprendido un auto fiat 600 (fitito) color rojo que venia volando.

El auto paro frente a su ventana y abrió las puertas dentro estaban Darío y dos chicos gemelos.

--- hola Emilio--- lo saludo Darío feliz--- ellos son mis hermanos Alejandro y Armando.

--- hola--- saludaron los dos chicos.

--- hola--- Emilio les devolvió el saludo.

--- vamos sube--- le dijo Darío.

Emilio ya tenia las valijas preparadas así que se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y les dejo una nota a sus padres diciéndoles que se había ido a la casa de Darío.

Subió al auto que emprendió vuelo Alejandro conducía y Darío le había dicho era que para poder diferenciarlos era que Armando tenia un lunar en la mejilla, llegaron a las 6 am, la casa de Darío era muy linda ubicada en una granja, y atrás a lo lejos se distinguían las siluetas de los edificios de la ciudad.


	2. Chapter 2

Emilio Rivera le pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco me pertenese.

_____________________________________________________________

Entraron a la casa estaba algo desordenada pero muy linda y grande. Emilio miraba la casa cuando salio por una puerta una mujer de ojos verdes, piel morena, y pelo castaño con ondas, la mujer parecía muy enojada.

--- me parece que no les di permiso para que vayan a buscarlo--- grito la mujer--- pero no te culpo a ti Emilio, bueno ahora vamos a desayunar.

Se sentaron a la mesa, y empezaron a desayunar un desayuno muy amplio con todo y frutas.

---- ¿y ese añillo?--- le pregunto Emilio a Darío mirando el añillo color verde.

--- lo heredamos de mi abuelo, mi mama es la hija de Linterna Verde--- explico Darío.

Escucharon pasos en la escalera.

--- buenos días--- dijo David cuando se sentó a la mesa---tu debes ser el hijo de Manny ¿no?--- añado mirando a Emilio.

--- si--- contesto Emilio.

---ah es un placer conocerte---se estrechan la mano--- ¿y como están todos aya?

----bien.

--- ¿y cuando llegaste?

--- esta mañana--- salto Selena (la madre de Darío) --- tus hijos robaron el auto y fueron a buscarlo.

---- ¿enserio? ¿Que tal vuela?--- su esposa le da un golpe en la cabeza con un trapo---quiero decir… eso estuvo muy mal niños

Sonó el teléfono y Selena fue a contestar. Volvió después de un rato.

--- eran tus padres, Emilio, --- dijo--- preguntaron si podíamos comprarte las cosas para la escuela, como todavía no les compramos las cosas a los chicos no abra problema. Pero eso lo aremos cuando falte poco para empezar las clases.

Así paso el resto del verano, en el cual se divirtieron mucho jugando a la pelota con equipos de a dos, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Emilio Rivera le pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco me pertenece.

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

_____________________________________________________________

Llego el día 8 de marzo solo dos días faltaban para el comienzo de clases, para los 4 chicos había pasado volando.

--- bueno chicos ya es hora de que vallamos a comprar las cosas--- dijo Selena.

Al minuto todos estaban parados frente a la chimenea.

--- vamos, Emilio, tu primero--- dijo Selena.

---pero mama Emilio nunca viajo de esta manera--- interrumpió Darío.

--- bueno, entonces tu primero para que Emilio aprenda.

Darío paso al frente y tomo un polvo de una maseta que sostenía su madre. Y se metió dentro de la chimenea.

---Diabon--- dijo y tiro los polvos y un fuego verde lo rodeo y desapareció.

--- ves es muy fácil--- le dijo Selena a Emilio.

Emilio se acerco a ella tomo los polvos y se metió adentro de la chinea pero por sus nervios dijo:-diabonal.

Apareció dentro de una casa terrorífica, donde había cráneos humanos dentro de vitrinas. Salio de la casa y se encontró en un callejón oscuro donde las personas caminaban con la mirada perdida.

Trataba de encontrar una salida de aquel lugar cuando escucho una voz familiar, volteo y se encontró con Adamo. Corrió hacia el y salieron de callejón, una ves que volvieron al callejón Diabon, vieron a Matilda saliendo de una tienda apenas los vio se acerco a ellos.

--- ¡hola!--- les dijo con alegría.

--- ¡hola!

---bueno ahora me tengo que ir--- dijo Adamo--- nos vemos en la escuela.

Dicho esto Adamo se marcho.

---ven--- le dijo Matilda a Emilio y se metieron a una librería en donde volvió a encontrarse con los Roccoco.

--- Emilio menos mal que no fuiste a parar muy lejos--- le dijo Selena cuando lo vio entrar.

Todos las personas que había dentro de la librería miraban hacia una puerta emocionados había tanta gente que costaba moverse.

--- damas y caballeros el Sr. Alfonso Del Giudice.

Por la puerta salio un hombre pelirrojo de ojos castaños que bestia un traje color anaranjado, Emilio supuso que seria un poco mas grande que su padre (respecto a la edad) el hombre sonreía y saludaba.

--- una foto para el diario "Novedad"--- dijo un hombre anciano y le saco una foto a Alfonso.

Alfonso miraba a su publico cuando sus ojos se posaron en Emilio (n/a: olvide mencionar que Emilio era "famoso" por ser el elegido para derrotar a Django)

--- pero si es Emilio Rivera--- murmuro Alfonso pero lo suficiente alto para que el fotógrafo lo oiga.

---ven aquí--- le dijo el fotógrafo a Emilio tomándolo del brazo y poniéndolo al lado de Alfonso.

Compraron todas las cosas y el día 10 de marzo subieron al tren que los llevaría a la escuela.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola bueno les dejo la continuación se que cortísimo pero últimamente no tengo mucha inspiración. Como ya dije antes voy a hacer lo posible xq el próximo capitulo sea mas largo.

Emilio Rivera le pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco me pertenece.

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

_____________________________________________________________

En la escuela iban a tener una nueva materia, botánica, así que esa mañana después del desayuno fueron al invernadero. El lugar era bastante grande, las paredes eran de vidrio así como el techo, en el centro había unas masetas con unas plantas que se movían.

La profesora Arminda Huaita era gorda de pelo blanco y ondulado.

---bueno chicos, hoy aprenderemos a cosechar mandrágoras---explicaba la profesora--- estas plantas sirven para despetrificar a la gente lo que vamos a hacer es sacarlas de la maseta y ponerlas en otra.

Todos agarraron la planta, cuando la sacaron vieron la cosa más fea que habían visto en su vida: era como un bebe color marrón, arrugado con pies de raíz y tuerto.

Inmediatamente, para no seguir viendo esa cosa tan fea la pasaron a otra maseta y le tiraron tierra.

Después hubieron la clase de manejo de poderes con la profesora Arabella, cuando termino la clase fueron a almorzar y después a la clase de descubrimiento de súper villanos, con el nuevo profesor Alfonso Del Giudice, el tipo no tenia pinta de ser inteligente y era cierto ya que largo a unos bichos azules que se movían muy rápido y la clase se transformo en un verdadero caos.


	5. Chapter 5

Emilio Rivera le pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco me pertenece.

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

_____________________________________________________________

Al otro día tuvieron clase de duelo, esa era la única materia que compartía con Lorena y con Antonio, ya que era para todo segundo año y sin acepción.

Al principio la clase empezó bien, por lo menos hasta que a Emilio le toco enfrentarse con Skinner, como casi ocasionan una masacre los dos quedaron castigados.

--- no puedo creer que mi castigo consista en ayudar a Giudice --- protesto Emilio cuando salio de la oficina de la profesora Arabella--- no soporto a ese tipo.

--- tienes suerte--- dijo Matilda--- a Skinner le toco lustrar todos los trofeos y va a ser vigilado por el Sr. Baldosa.

--- ¿Cómo supiste eso? --- pregunto Darío.

--- lo escuche

Después tuvieron clase de orientación y a las 19:30 alquimia, por primera ves Emilio no tubo ganas de que se termine esa clase ya que a las 20 tendría su castigo.

Cuando termino la clase se fue por el pasillo oscuro al despacho de Giudice, que le izo escribir un ensayo sobre todo lo visto en la clase pasada. Mientras que escribía, o pensaba en que escribir, escucho algo… era una voz… una voz capaz de helar la medula ósea una voz ponzoñosa que dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo:

--- ven… ven ami… déjame que te rasgue… déjame que te rompa… déjame matarte…

--- ¿!que?! --- exclamo Emilio completamente confundido.

El profesor lo miro, después miro su reloj.

--- bueno ya es muy tarde, dame el ensayo, no importa si no lo terminaste.

Emilio le entrego el trabajo y se fue a toda prisa hacia el dormitorio, cuando entro se encontró con Darío, sentado en la cama.

--- ¿Cómo fue el castigo?--- le pregunto cuando lo vio entrar.

Emilio le contó todo.

--- que raro---dijo Darío cuando termino de oír el relato--- pero si hubiera sido un hombre invisible, se dicen que rondan por estos lugares, la puerta se hubiera abierto y Giudice también lo hubiera escuchado.

--- si --- contesto Emilio acostado en su cama--- no entiendo que abra sido.


	6. Chapter 6

Emilio Rivera le pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco me pertenece.

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

_____________________________________________________________

Ya era el mes de Halloween y toda la escuela estaba decorada para esa fiesta, y esa misma noche era el banquete.

Emilio tenía que seguir con su castigo y sus amigos habían insistido en esperarlo. Cuando salio se encontró con Darío y Matilda sentados en el pasillo.

--- listo, vamos.

Y los tres se pusieron en camino hacia el comedor cuando, Emilio lo escucho:

--- romperte… rasgarte… matarte.

Emilio tropezó ante su sorpresa y agudizo el oído.

--- ¿Qué te pasa?

--- shh, lo oigo de nuevo…cállense un momento…

Era la misma voz, la misma voz fría, acecina, que había escuchado la otra vez en el despacho de Giudice.

--- tan deseoso… durante tanto tiempo…

La voz se iba apagando, Emilio estaba seguro de que se alejaba… hacia arriba. Sin pleno aviso empezó a correr atrás de la voz, subió corriendo las escaleras, mientras que Darío y Matilda iban atrás de el.

--- huelo sangre… HUELO SANGRE…

Entre que la voz mas se apagaba Emilio mas rápido corría, cuando llego al segundo piso resbalo, el piso estaba todo mojado, y la voz ya se había apagado. Al segundo llegaron Darío y Matilda ya sin aliento.

--- Emilio, que…--- empezó a decir Matilda pero se quedo callada y empezó a mirar el piso.

Emilio y Darío también miraron el piso y vieron que en el agua se reflejaban unas letras. Voltearon… en letras enormes y rojas como la sangre estaba escrito: la cámara secreta ah sido abierta.


	7. Chapter 7

Emilio Rivera le pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco me pertenece.

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

_____________________________________________________________

--- ¿Qué es ese bulto?--- pregunto Darío señalando una cosa negra que colgaba.

Se acercaron y comprobaron que era el gato del Sr. Baldosa.

En ese momento el pasillo se empezó a llenar de chicos que volvían de comer. Todos venían hablando pero enmudecieron cuando vieron la pintada en la pared.

--- ¿Qué pasa porque se detienen?--- era la voz de Baldosa que venia caminando a toda prisa entre la multitud, cuando llego se quedo con la boca abierta.

--- que le hicieron a mi gato--- exclamo--- ustedes son los culpables--- dijo mirando a Emilio, Darío y Matilda.

--- nosotros no le hicimos nada a su gato--- reclamaron.

Al instante apareció el director, el cual también se quedo viendo horrorizado la pared.

--- que todos los estudiantes vuelvan a sus habitaciones--- dijo--- excepto ustedes tres.

El director los llevo a su oficina acompañado por Arabella, Zoe y Baldosa.

--- ellos congelaron a mi gato--- reclamaba Baldosa.

---no lo creo--- dijo el director--- es algo muy avanzado para tres estudiantes de segundo.

--- si me permite añadir--- dijo Zoe--- creo que los tres estaban en el lugar y momento equivocado.

--- ¿Por qué no estuvieron en el comedor?--- pregunto el director.

--- Rivera estaba cumpliendo un castigo con Giudice--- dijo Arabella.

--- ¿y porque no fueron al comedor después?

--- no teníamos hambre--- mintió Darío

--- inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Después de lo ocurrido la escuela entera estaba echa un nudo de nervios sin mencionar que todos creían que Emilio había sido el culpable ya que le tenia cierto rencor a Baldosa.

Pero eso no cambio en mucho, todos los profesores seguían dando clases como siempre.

Ese día habían estado todo el día encerrados en la biblioteca porque Zoe les había dando para que escriban un trabajo de 25 hojas sobre las sustancias envenenadas.

--- esa mujer esta loca--- protesto Darío--- ni que hubiera tanto para decir sobre sustancias envenenadas.

--- has lo que yo y hace la letra enorme--- se sugirió Emilio

--- lo peor es que lo hacen apropósito--- dijo Matilda.

--- ¿a que te referís?--- quiso saber Darío.

--- nos dan mucha tarea para que no tengamos tiempo de salir--- explico--- por suerte tuve tiempo para poder buscar sobre la cámara secreta.

--- ¿enserio, que averiguaste? --- preguntaron a coro los dos chicos.

--- averigüe que hace 100 años habían dormido a un monstruo y lo enterraron bajo tierra y después construyeron la escuela arriba… pero todos dicen que es un mito… pero a juzgar por la cara de los profesores digo que no puede ser mentira….

--- si los profesores saben de que se trata significa que ya paso anterior mente--- dijo Emilio.


	8. Chapter 8

Emilio Rivera le pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco me pertenece.

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

_____________________________________________________________

Al otro día Emilio caminaba campante hacia la sala común, en los pasillos no había nadie.

Cuando empezó a escuchar un ruido, volteo, y vio una pelota que venia a toda velocidad hacia el.

Empezó a correr con la pelota pisándole los talones, no importaba si doblaba o corría mas rápido la pelota no desviaba el camino.

En un momento la pelota le paso le paso zumbando a su lado y le golpeo el brazo tan fuerte que lo tiro al piso.

El brazo le dolía a horrores, vio que la pelota venia nuevamente hacia el, pero para su fortuna la pelota se atoro en una estatua. Emilio se levanto como puso y se fue a la enfermería.

--- ¡te desintegro el brazo¡ --- exclamo la enfermera después de revisarlo--- por suerte tengo la cura, pero te advierto que va a doler.

La enfermera se fue a preparar la cura mientras que Emilio, acostado en la camilla, trataba de imaginarse de donde había salido esa pelota.

A los 5 minutos la enfermera volvió con la cura un baso lleno de liquido color marrón.

Lo bebió y era lo más horrible que había probado en su vida: áspero y caliente.

Como a las 4 de la mañana se despertó, sentía un dolor impresionante, se miro el brazo que estaba todo violeta y lleno de "pelotas".

Escucho que alguien abría la puerta y entrecerró los ojos.

El profesor Sánchez entraba llevando una camilla junto con la profesora Arabella y la enfermera.

Pasaron un cuerpo a una de las camillas un chico con los ojos bien abiertos llevaba una cámara de fotos y estaba duro como una piedra, en el rostro del chico se reflejaba el terror.

--- tal ves le saco una foto a su atacante--- dijo Arabella

El profesor Sánchez tomo la cámara y cuando la abrió salio humo y un olor a plástico derretido tan fuerte que Emilio que estaba a 7 camas pudo olerlo.

--- ¿que significa esto, Sánchez?--- pregunto Arabella.

--- significa… que nuestros mayores miedos se hicieron realidad….


	9. Chapter 9

Emilio Rivera le pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco me pertenece.

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

_____________________________________________________________

--- los profesores saben que esta pasando de eso no ay duda--- dijo Darío después de oír la historia de Emilio que ya había salido de la enfermería.---¿el chico estaba totalmente congelado?

---si, y tenia los ojos muy abiertos como si hubiera visto algo horrible.

---cielos.

Iban caminando por el pasillo rumbo a sala común, cuando se dieron cuenta de que escuchaban ruido de agua o mas bien que estaban caminando sobre agua.

Extrañados trataron de buscar el origen descubrieron que venia de uno de los baños en la puerta tenia un cartel que decía "fuera de servicio" ignorando el cartel entraron, era un baño de mujeres circular con los lavamanos en el medio. El agua venia de uno de los lavamanos que tenia la canilla abierta, Emilio fue a cerrarla.

--- me pregunto como se abra abierto--- dijo Darío--- quiero decir si el baño esta fuera de servicio nadie abra entrado.

---raro--- dijo Emilio--- bueno mejor nos vamos.

Estuvieron apunto de llegar a la puerta cuando Emilio noto algo tirado frente a uno de los cubículos.

--- espera--- le dijo a Darío y fue a ver al objeto.

Era un cuaderno totalmente mojado de tapa negra y gastada abajo tenia escrito Juan Montes en letra dorada.

Salieron del baño, Emilio había decidido quedarse con el misterioso cuaderno.

Llegaron a sala común y se lo mostraron a Matilda.

--- desásete de ese cuaderno—les dijo apenas termino de escuchar el relato de los chicos.

--- ¿!porque? ¡--- reclamo Emilio.

--- porque hay muchas libros que están malditos.

--- es verdad--- dijo Darío---- yo escuche sobre algunos que nunca terminan o que tienen veneno.

--- esta bien, lo voy a dejar en el baño--- mintió Emilio y salio de la sala.

Solo daría vueltas por ahí y diría que lo dejo en el baño.

Estaba en su recorrido cuando llego al pasillo en donde estaba la pintada en la pared y por desgracia estaba el cuerpo congelado de uno de sus compañeros, lo primero que se le ocurrió a Emilio fue salir corriendo y fingir que no vio nada pero para su desgracia la campana sonó todos los estudiantes salieron de sus aulas y Emilio tenia ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara pues todos lo estaban mirando.

Segundos después se encontraba siendo arrastrado por el pasillo por la profesora Arabella rumbo a la oficina del director.

--- ¡espere profesora yo no lo hice¡--- Emilio trataba de razonar.

--- lo siento Rivera pero no tengo mas opción.

La profesora incluso subió las escaleras con el para asegurarse de que entre a la oficina.

Abrió la puerta y metió a Emilio adentro.

--- Sánchez esta en una reunión vendrá dentro de un rato—dijo Arabella--- quédate acá.

Emilio resignado se sentó en una silla y se quedo mirando al pájaro Fénix enorme que estaba junto al escritorio.

Lo único que le faltaba era que el pájaro muriera y que lo acusaran por eso.

Escucho que se abría la puerta y entro el director Sánchez.

--- hola Emilio—lo saludo Sánchez.

Emilio se puso de pie dispuesto a dar explicaciones pero derepente entro Adamo por la puerta.

--- no fue el profesor Sánchez--- dijo Adamo.

Sánchez trato de decir algo pero Adamo seguía hablando.

--- no pudo haber sido el lo jurare ante el ministerio si es necesario

---Adamo yo….

---usted se confunde de chico, señor, yo se que Emilio nunca…

---ADAMO--- exclamo Sánchez--- yo no creo que Emilio aya atacado a esos chicos.

---ah, bueno entonces me voy--- y salio del despacho.

--- ¿usted no cree que fui yo?--- repitió Emilio esperanzado.

---no, Emilio--- dijo Sánchez su rostro se mostraba sombrío--- pero aun así quiero hablar con tigo… quiero preguntarte si hay algo que quieras contarme.

Emilio no supo que contestar pensó en la voz misteriosa…

---no--- respondió--- no tengo nada que contarle profesor.

---- bueno entonces, puedes irte.

Cuando entro a la sala común se encontró con Darío.

--- me entere de lo que paso... Matilda averiguo más el monstruo ya fue liberado hace 50 años pero nadie sabe por quien.

Eran las 22:00 y las luces de toda la escuela se estaban apagando se fueron a dormir y Emilio aprovecho para ver mejor al cuaderno corrió las cortinas de su cama saco y su linterna era muy raro porque no tenia nada escrito todas las paginas estaban en blanco.

Tomo una lapicera y trato de escribir algo pero la lapicera no anduvo la empezó a sacudir y una gota de tinta cayo en el cuaderno que se desvaneció.

Asombrado Emilio escribió su nombre. Y ocurrió algo, retumbando en la página, con la misma tinta que había utilizado aparecieron unas palabras que el no había escrito: hola Emilio Rivera soy Juan Montes ¿como conseguiste mi diario?.

Emilio escribió:- lo encontré en el baño.

menos mal que escribí mis memorias en algo mas duradero que la tinta.

¿sabes algo sobre la cámara secreta?

Si

¿podes contarme?

No… pero déjame llevarte 50 años atrás.

Las paginas del cuaderno se empezaron a mover como si hubiera pasado viento y pararon y en la pagina apareció escrito 1/1/ 58.

Cuando Emilio quiso darse cuenta ya no estaba en su cama sino en un pasillo del colegio y frente a el había un chico morocho de pelo largo que miraba a unos hombres que llevaban una camilla.

El chico subió rápido las escaleras con Emilio atrás ya que nadie podía oírlo ni verlo.

--- Juan--- dijo un hombre cuando vio al chico.

--- profesor Cuisano--- dijo Juan--- quería preguntarle que pasara con la escuela. Porque ya sabe yo no tengo una casa.

--- me temo que lo mas probable es que cierre.

---- ¿y si el culpable es atrapado?

--- salvaríamos la escuela.

Juan asintió y se marcho a toda prisa. Se metió en un aula vacía y quedo pendiente de la puerta.

Pasó el tiempo y Emilio se preguntaba cuando tiempo más estaría allí.

La puerta se abrió y entro un chico que Emilio reconoció al instante era Adamo.

--- hola Adamo--- dijo Juan--- ¿no te parece que es hora de que digas la verdad?

--- de que estas hablando--- dijo Adamo.

--- por favor yo se que vos liberaste al monstruo…

Hubo una luz plateada y Emilio se encontraba nuevamente sentado en su cama salto de esta, Darío lo miro.

--- ¿Qué te pasa?--- le pregunto.

--- fue Adamo quien abrió la cámara secreta hace 50 años.


	10. Chapter 10

Emilio Rivera le pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco me pertenece.

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

_____________________________________________________________

----Nos dijiste que ibas a devover el diario--- dijo Matilda.

---- bueno perdón--- dijo Emilio

---- al menos gracias a eso averiguamos algo--- animo Darío.

Estuvieron apunto de llagar a la clase botánica cuando Emilio escucho a uno de sus compañeros llamándolo, volteo y vio Carlos que corría hacia el.

--- no se quien fue--- dijo--- pero tienes que venir.

Los tres siguieron a Carlos hasta las habitaciones, Emilio se quedo con la boca abierta; todo su equipaje estaba esparcido por el piso, las sabanas dadas vuelta y los cajones abiertos.

---- quien quiera que fuera buscaba algo--- dijo Matilda.

---- y lo encontró--- dijo Emilio--- el diario de Juan Montes no esta.

El día paso normal pero ninguno de los tres podía sacarse de la cabeza la desaparición del diario ya que este tenía información importante.

Al otro día Emilio y Darío iban hacia la clase de descubrimiento de súper villanos cuando la profesora Arabella los freno.

---- los dos tienen que ver algo--- les dijo.

La profesora los llevo hasta la enfermería.

--- les advierto que esto podría causarles un shok.

Llegaron hasta una de las camas Emilio y Darío quedaron duros… Matilda estaba petrificada.

--- la encontramos en la biblioteca--- dijo la enfermera--- tenia esto en la mano--- les mostró un espejo--- ¿significa algo?

Emilio negó con la cabeza.

--- no puedo creerlo… Matilda--- dijo Darío esa noche en la sala común.

--- tenemos que ir a ver a Adamo--- dijo Emilio--- si el fue el que abrió la cámara secreta hace 50 años debe saber como parar esto.

Cuando las luces de la escuela se apagaron Emilio se transformo en Sonic lynx y Darío activo el escudo de invisibilidad que tenia su añillo. Así recorrieron toda la escuela, esa noche Zoe estaba de guardia tenían que hacer todo lo posible por no toparse con ella. Llegaron a la puerta que por suerte estaba despejada, la abrieron con sumo cuidado y salieron.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Adamo y golpearon la puerta. Adamo los hizo entrar.

--- ¿Qué hacen aquí?--- les pregunto.

--- veníamos a preguntarte…---- empezó a decir Darío pero fue interrumpido por el golpe de la puerta.

Darío activo su escudo para que los cubra a los dos y se metieron en un rincón.

Adamo abrió la puerta entro el director con un hombre.

--- ese es el jefe de mi papá--- susurro Darío--- el Sr. Fast dirige el ministerio.

--- Adamo lo lamento--- dijo Fast--- pero vamos a tener que llevarte.

--- pero…. ¿Por qué?

--- por prevención

--- esta bien… solo quiero decir… que si alguien busca algo… solo tiene que seguir a las arañas….


	11. Chapter 11

_____________________________________________________________

Cuando se retiraron, Darío desactivo el escudo de invisibilidad, salieron de la cabaña.

Notaron que había una larga fila de arañas dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, las siguieron se fueron adentrando mas y mas hasta que perdieron el rastro de las arañas.

--- genial, hora estamos perdidos--- protesto Darío.

Emilio estuvo apunto de contestarle pero en ese momento sintió que algo lo levantaba su capturador lo llevaba boca arriba.

Lo llevo hasta un claro, lo bajo se encontró rodeado por arañas gigantes también estaba Darío que miraba aterrado a una araña que era mas grande que las demás.

--- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?--- pregunto con voz áspera.

--- s… somos… amigos de Adamo--- contesto Emilio--- queríamos saber si sabes algo sobre la cámara secreta.

---nosotros no hablamos de eso… porque es una criatura que nos da muchísimo miedo.

--- Emilio, Emilio--- susurro Darío.

--- ¿Qué?...

Las demás arañas los tenían rodeados.

--- bueno… ya nos vamos…

--- se van tan pronto--- dijo la araña--- yo no lo creo… mi hijos no atacan a Adamo por que yo se los digo pero no voy a negarles carne fresca….

Las arañas se lanzaron al ataque ambos chicos salieron huyendo.

Llegaron hasta la escuela.

--- sigan a las arañas sigan a las arañas--- decía Darío furioso--- casi morimos… y me podrías decir que obtuvimos yendo aya.

--- supimos algo… no fue Adamo el que abrió la cámara secreta.

Estaban en el comedor Lorena se acerco y se sentó junto a Emilio, parecía muy nerviosa, Emilio noto que se retorcía las manos en el regazo.

--- ¿Qué te pasa?--- le pregunto Emilio acercándose mas a ella como si le fuera a contar un secreto.

Lorena no dijo nada miro para todos lados con una expresión asustada.

--- tengo que decirte algo--- dijo al fin.

--- ¿Qué es?

Parecía como si Lorena no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas, abrió la boca pero de ella no salio ningún sonido, exhalo aire y en ese momento apareció Antonio.

--- déjame sentarme--- le dijo a Lorena con voz mandona.

Lorena puso cara de fastidio y se fue.

Emilio y Darío volvían a los dormitorios aun pensando en que iba a decirles Lorena.

Estuvieron apunto de doblar en una esquina cuando escucharon:

--- sucedió una tragedia--- dijo Arabella--- una alumna fue secuestrada por el monstruo y se la llevo a la cámara.

--- ¿esta usted segura?--- pregunto Zoe.

--- si, ahora en la pared esta escrito "su cadáver yacerá en la cámara por siempre"

--- ¿Quién es la victima?

--- Lorena Rivera.

Emilio se apoyo contra la pared y empezó a caer lentamente.

---abra que enviar a los chicos a sus casas--- dijo Arabella--- la escuela ya no es segura.

Fue seguramente el peor día en la vida de Emilio el y Antonio estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala común sin decir palabra. La profesora Arabella ya había comunicado a la familia Rivera sobre lo ocurrido.

--- ella tenia que saber algo--- dijo Emilio hablando por primera ves desde que se entero de lo ocurrido--- quiero decir por que otra cosa se la llevaría a la cámara.

--- Emilio--- dijo Antonio--- crees que exista alguna posibilidad de que ella no este… ya sabes…

Emilio no contesto… no tenia respuesta …


	12. Chapter 12

_____________________________________________________________

Emilio no supo como se le cruzo por la cabeza que la solución estaba en el baño clausurado.

--- vamos--- le dijo a Antonio.

Salieron de la sala común.

--- ¿A dónde vamos?--- quiso saber Antonio.

--- tengo un presentimiento--- le contesto Emilio y entro en el baño

Camino por el piso mojado hasta uno de los lavados que tenia el dibujo de una serpiente, la toco… derepente la canilla se abrió con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al segundo siguiente el lavatorio se hundió dejando a la vista una tubería grande lo bastante para que cupiera una persona adentro.

--- hay que saltar--- dijo Emilio.

--- ¿!que?! Estas…. ---- empezó a decir Antonio pero Emilio ya había saltado así que resignado fue atrás de su hermano

Era como estar en un súper tobogán. Cayeron en una cueva oscura que tenia el suelo cubierto de huesos.

Había un túnel Emilio dio un solo paso y todo comenzó a temblar, corrió y cayeron unas piedras que formaron una barrera entre Emilio y Antonio.

--- ¿estas bien?--- gritaba Antonio.

--- si

---- ve por Lorena yo tratare de correr estas piedras.

Emilio por seguridad se transformo en Sonix Lynx y comenzó a caminar, le incomodaba que las botas de bronce hicieran tanto ruido.

Llego hasta una zona más iluminada por lo que pudo distinguir un punto azul en el suelo.

Corrió hasta Lorena parecía dormida pero estaba fría y pálida.

Escucho unos pasos vio un chico.

--- ¿Juan Montes?

--- si, pero yo prefiero ser llamado por otro nombre--- dijo Juan--- Django de los Muertos… quien diría que seria tan fácil capturar a tu hermana, yo la controle através de mi diario el cual ella te robo y también fue ella la que escribió los mensajes en la pared.

Django chasqueo los dedos y apareció una serpiente gigante, Emilio comenzó a correr pero resbalo por el agua… se escucho un sonido y un fénix aprecio volando trayendo en sus patas una espada que la tiro justo frente a Emilio el cual la tomo.

Espero a que la serpiente abriera la boca… y le clavo la espada pero mientras que se empapaba los brazos con la calida sangre sintió un dolor agudo justo encima del codo. El colmillo largo y venenoso se le hundía más y más en el brazo, y se partió cuando el monstruo giro y se desplomo en el suelo.

Emilio apoyado en la pared aferro el colmillo que extendía el veneno por su cuerpo, y c lo saco. Pero sabia que era tarde el dolor candente se le extendía lenta pero regularmente por el cuerpo con la fuerza que le quedaba tomo el diario de Juan que estaba en el suelo y le clavo el colmillo.

Juan comenzó a gritar y desapareció.

A Emilio se le nublo la vista y todo le daba vueltas. Pero derepente comenzó a ver todo mas claro y ya no sentía dolor, el fénix le había curado el brazo con sus lágrimas.

Lorena despertó sobresaltada y comenzó a llorar, Emilio se acerco a ella.

--- intente decirte pero no podía el me controlo--- decía Lorena entre sollozos.

Emilio apoyo las manos sobre los hombros de su hermana.

--- ya paso todo… solo era un mal recuerdo.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Emilio, Antonio y Lorena aparecieron en la puerta, de la oficina del director, todos cubiertos de polvo y en el caso de Emilio sangre.

Hay como era de esperarse estaban sus padres, Frida tenia los ojos rojos por el llanto cuando los vio se puso de pie de un salto seguida por Manny se abalanzaron sobre sus hijos.

El resto del último trimestre fue normal la Súper Escuela había vuelto a la normalidad. Y lograron despetrificar a los chicos.

Demasiado pronto llego el momento de volver a casa.

El tren se detuvo en la estación de la Ciudad Milagro.

Los hermanos Rivera bajaron del tren.

Emilio miro a sus amigos que se asomaban por la ventanilla.

---nos vemos chicos--- les grito.

--- nos vemos--- gritaron Darío y Matilda mientras que lo saludaban con la mano y el tren se alejaba.


End file.
